The Journey That Lead To Destiny
by SpiritGuardian96
Summary: This is a story beginning of the destiny for female warrior named Nadia, the last of the Guardians Warriors, of at least at that moment in time. Better summary inside. Rating may go up. AU story. No slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you can recognize.

**Claimer:** I do own anything you can't recognize (My OCs, my world that I use, ect.)

**Author's Note: **Roxas and Naminé are separate people from Sora and Kairi, first in a series of stories; Isle of Redemption and Island of Isolation can't be used anyone else's story without my permission first. This a bit AU later on and this is not going to be a Riku/Sora story, sorry people.

**Summary: **The last of an organization called the Guardians set out on a journey to defeat the darkness that took everything from her and to set things right in the universe. The only problem is she is alone on this mission and she thinks she doesn't have anyone to save her if she messes up. She is carrying the fact that if she dies the universe will be never be set right on her shoulders. She has started on a journey that would lead her to her destiny

**"The Journey That Led To Destiny"**

**Chapter: Prologue**

"Come on in and sit down. You chose a great time to show up. It's story time and don't worry it's not one of those sappy love stories or happily ever-after stories but a real-life story," I said.

You sit down on the couch as I get you some herbal tea I had brewing. I walk back into the kitchen so I can get cookies and milk for the kids. You look around at all the pictures of my friends and growing family. There were a wide variety of pictures from animals and babies to even the elders. Each picture had a story; each story had a picture.

I bring in the cookies and milk. Soon my two nieces, my nephew, and my daughter came rushing in and sat on the rug. Each had a cookie in and a glass of milk. My daughter was dipping her cookie in the milk.

"Don't inhale the cookie," I said to my nephew who currently looked like a chipmunk.

"Now that we're all settled in let me start my story with a little background. My parents died shortly after my birth, my sister was with a man named Master Eraqus, so another man, known as Master Xander, took me in. He took me to an island called the Island of Isolation. It was the least inhabited world ever known, maybe thirty people including my new father and me. Master Xander was the Master of the Guardians, an elite group of natural born warriors whose main purpose is to fight and defend. Now for this part; cover your ears if you're under the age of ten," I said.

Of course, that meant my nieces, nephew, and daughter. Some things I didn't want to tell them until they were older. They didn't question why, they just covered their ears.

"Master Xander wasn't the great guy people thought him to be, the truth was he was a demon hidden in a mans body. You can uncover your ears," I said, but obviously they couldn't hear me so I took my daughter's hands off her ears and the other three fallowed.

"Master Xander was the one who told me what I was capable of. Things I never could have imagined on my own. I'm not sure that was truly a gift or a curse to know such things," I said taking a sip of my tea.

"I grew up with the Guardians, most of them where much older then I. The closest was Demyx; I think he named himself since he was an orphan like me. I had a best friend that wasn't a Guardian. Her name was Larene. She and her little sister, Naminé, I accidently saved one day. Master Xander told me it was my gift showing itself, but I still think it was just purely a miracle.

"I would find myself in books, learning things that others found useless but I had a feeling would one day help me. I learned many Light spells and other Light things, that can't be described in a few words, many of which would help me later on life. Master Xander taught me almost everything I know. He taught me to fight, to air glide, and to love—not in that way you sick minds out there. And yes, he unfortunately also had to give me that talk about the birds and bees once I turned thirteen. You thought it was awkward when your parents gave you that talk try getting the talk from someone who wasn't a family member," I said clearing my throat.

"I never quite felt happy on Isolation Island, I was always bored of it, so Master Xander would take Demyx and me to other worlds," I said glaring at my nephew who was pretending to snore.

His sister kicked up and he jolted upright. I tried to hide the grin on my face. She was just like her mother.

"We came across this world called Destiny Island, a place I would learn to love, and our Gummi Ship crashed and needed a lot of repairs. While Master Xander tried fixing our ship, Demyx and I made friends with the inhabitants our age. It took a whole year before we could get off the island. Part of me didn't want to leave my new friends Riku and Sora but I didn't really have much say in the matter being twelve at the time," I said.

"When we got back, the good times didn't last long. One day of my fifteenth year of life someone—you know the person I told you was a monster—decided to kill the other Guardians. Which is a sin, once you kill at Guardian you become an outlaw, a criminal, a wanted person, and you become one with darkness. All which were unforgivable. So in order not to get killed, Larene, Naminé, Demyx, and I took off on air gliders hoping to get to Redemption Isle in one piece, which was part of Isolation Island, but liked to call itself by another name. I don't blame them," I said.

"We could see Redemption Isle when a black cloud loomed over us. Being in a storm in an air glider can end very badly. Little did we know at that moment it wasn't a normal cloud. I looked down at Redemption Isle I saw a sworm of black things descending on the isle. I looked straight down at the ocean and saw a black whirlpool. I knew what was happening now; this was the Darkness taking a world. Since the Guardians were no longer there to protect it, it wouldn't last long," I said as my youngest niece gasped covering her mouth. "Unfortunately the Dark cloud saw us—Yes the cloud could see. I did not see the cloud getting ready to shot me down so Larene pushed me with her air glider. Instead of it being me who got shot down, it was her.

"All I could do is watch in horror as giant hand came out of the cloud at took my lifeless, falling best friend; I was helpless against a giant cloud that could kill me if I even made single noise. Her sister's screaming would be etched in my memory for a very long time. Something happened to Demyx's air glider and he sped downwards, I could do nothing but watch in horror as Demyx got sucked into the black whirlpool. The last one to fall was Naminé; I tried to save her put I just couldn't reach her in time before the cloud took her. All I can remember after that was a bright white light then I blacked out," I said

The kids knew it was now a bathroom break, so they ran off to use the bathroom. "Don't flood that bathroom or set anything on fire!" I called after them. I sighed as I picked up my daughter's empty glass. I would refill it since she didn't get half of the milk that had been in it. I got into the kitchen, refilled the glass then came back into the living room, putting the glass back on the coffee table.

"I know the back-story isn't too interesting but the rest is, and trust me once I get going you won't be able to tell where reality ends and the where story begins. My stories just sort of come to life, that's why so many people come here looking for me to tell them stories, because once you hear one of my stories your life is never the same," I said smiling at you.

* * *

Please review. This is my first story so I would love feedback. Thanks Ryuu-Xana for your help belta-reading this chapter. The rest of the story besides the last chapter will be third person


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own anything you can't recognize (My OCs, my world that I use, ect.)

**Author's Note: **From this chapter until the last chapter the story will be in third person for the sake of time.

"**The Journey That Lead To Destiny"**

**Chapter One: Destiny Island**

Next thing the fifteen-year-old girl knew, she woke up on beach. Something in the air felt familiar. She tried to roll over but was met with an unbelievable amount of pain. Nadia cursed silently as she lay stuck in the sand, pain coursing through her body. She knew that she was injured badly, possibly bleeding.

"Hurry up! You take forever!" called a younger boy's voice, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

She knew that voice, could it be…Sora?

She couldn't find her voice to call out, and if she did she didn't trust herself not to start crying. She was scared and in a lot of pain.

"Nadia! Is that you?" asked the boy upon seeing the girl in pure agony.

"Yes. Sora, is that you?" she choked out.

"It's me," said Sora. "Riku, get over here!" he yelled.

"I'm coming!" yelled Riku.

"Look what the sea washed up," said Sora.

"Nadia, what happened to you?" asked Riku, recognizing the teenage girl even without seeing her for so long. He rushed over to his fallen friend.

It took a second for her to realize the image of the silver haired, teenage boy looming over her was the same silver haired boy she had meet nearly four years ago.

She wondered how bad she looked. "I'm not sure," said Nadia.

"We better get you medical attention," said Riku, kneeling next to Nadia.

"Where?" asked Sora, looking around not entirely sure what to do.

"Your mom will know what to do," said Riku, glancing up at Sora.

Sora picked up the tan knapsack that wasn't too from Nadia. He couldn't believe how heavy it was. He didn't dare open to see _why_ it was so heavy.

Riku first tried to see if Nadia could walk but as soon as he was able to stand her up, it was obvious she couldn't, since she nearly fell on him.

Nadia hated being so helpless, it wasn't in her nature. Riku had to pick her up much to her dismay.

Riku was able to get into Sora's house and Nadia careful sat down before his arms gave way. He knew she wasn't that heavy but with the armor she had on, she was.

"Mom!" called Sora. He was feeling slightly panicky.

"What?" asked Sora's mother coming in the room.

"We found her on the beach. She doesn't remember how she got here," said Sora as he gestured to Nadia, who was lying on the couch.

"_She_ has a name," said Nadia in a dangerous tone.

"Sorry, we found Nadia on the beach," said Sora receiving a glare from Nadia.

"Dear child, what happened to you?" asked Sora's mother. She walked over to the couch to get a better look at the girl.

"A question I can't answer very well," said Nadia, with a hesitant glance at Riku and Sora.

"What is with the armor?" asked Sora's mother.

"You two never told anyone," said Nadia confused. She looked over Riku and Sora.

"You told us not to," said Riku. "I wouldn't let him tell anyone."

"I'm a Guardian," Nadia informed Sora's mom. "The first time I was here, I was with my Master and another Guardian named Demyx—or as I liked to call him, Demy," said Nadia.

"No wonder the whole atmosphere of the island changed when you left, and a few hours ago when you must have arrived," said Sora's mother in awe.

Nadia shifted on the couch and then regretted doing so as sharp pain shot through her body. "Can we just fix my injures before I die of pain?" she asked, trying not to sound rude.

"How do you even take this off?" asked Sora's mother, wondering how to remove Nadia's armor.

Nadia pressed on part of at the nape of neck and the heavy chest armor fell off but the softer under layer stayed on. The under layer of the armor was just cloth.

"Can I get an idea of where it hurts?" asked Sora's mother.

"Everywhere," said Nadia.

"I don't feel any cracked ribs," said Sora's mother, after she finished inspecting Nadia for any broken bones or fractures she may have.

"It isn't my ribs that are hurt. Think deeper," said Nadia under her breath.

Riku looked at her oddly. He had heard her say something, but missed what she said. He was trying to figure out how she even gotten there.

"The only thing I can tell is that your ankle is sprained but you keep telling me it hurts elsewhere," said Sora's mother, confused.

"I must just be sore," Nadia lied, knowing no one could really help her right now.

"Don't Guardians travel in groups of two or more?" asked Sora's mother, studying Nadia.

She looked down sadly. "I'm the only one left." She looked up at Sora's mom. "Everyone else is most likely dead," said Nadia.

No one said anything.

Nadia sat up painfully as Sora's mother wrapped her ankle. She wasn't overly happy with having it wrapped when she had strained it before and walked around with no wrap.

"Now boys, leave Nadia alone for now. I'm sure she is exhausted," said Sora's mother.

"But we haven't seen her in ages," whined Sora.

"She's going to be here for a while. We'll have time to catch up," said Riku dragging Sora out.

"Here is your bag," said Sora's mother after the boys left.

"Thank you," said Nadia searching through the bag making sure it was all there.

Nadia found her book, daggers, and training sword. She was glad none of it was lost or damaged. She was careful with her belongings for a reason: Most of them were irreplaceable.

"Nadia, can you tell me how much schooling you've had?" asked Sora's mom.

"I've learned everything from a book. Stuff appears in it when I need to learn it. I've learned a lot though," Nadia said.

"Can I see the book?" asked Sora's mom.

Nadia smiled. People were always curious about the book when she told them. She knew it was harmless to tell people about the Guardians—if anything it made them feel safer—even though Master Xander had told her not to tell other people.

Nadia showed Sora's mom the book. The brunette women flipped through a few pages then gave it back looking impressed.

Nadia flipped through it to seeing there were some ancient writings she could translate later.

"So you learn almost everything from a book," said Sora's mom.

"The only things I didn't learn from a book were cooking and fighting," said Nadia.

"What aren't you tell me about what is going on?" asked Sora's mom. "I know it seemed like you didn't want to say something in front of the boys."

"You want the truth of what happen?" questioned Nadia.

"Yes," said Sora's mom.

Nadia sighed deeply. She sat up slowly, trying not to cause herself any unnecessary pain. "Darkness took the world I lived on. The other Guardians were killed by Master Xander, who has lost his mind and is almost completely evil. I don't know why I am here but it has to be important," explained Nadia.

"Well…" Sora's mom trailed off.

"I can tell you a lot will change in the next year," said Nadia.

Sora's mom regarded Nadia. She wasn't sure what the girl meant, but she knew the girl needed her rest.

"Rest child, you need to sleep. I won't tell anyone what you told me," said Sora's mom. "Use the blanket on the couch if you get cold."

Nadia lay back down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She had never felt so awful before in her life. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and hugged it to her chest. She felt tears burning her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly and wondered if she was completely alone, if the others were dead.

_God, why did you guys have to play hero?_

Larene's fall and Naminé's screams played in Nadia's head. It was beyond her control. She also replayed Demyx falling into the black whirlpool.

Nadia clenched her fists in anger. _If someone killed them I will rip that person or thing from limb to limb_, she thought.

She finally gave in and silently cried herself to sleep. Her dreams were haunted by the memories of her friends. The last moments before hell gave way, those moments she wished that she could go back and relieve again and again just to see everyone alive.

* * *

Please review. This is my first story so I would love feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hug and kisses for my belta-reader Ryuu-Xana for all her help.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you can recognize.

**Claimer:** I do own anything you can't recognize (My OCs, my world that I use, ect.)

**Author's Note:** I will mention Nadia's sister but I won't tell you until the end of this story who her sister is. I guessed with Sora, Kairi and Riku's ages.

"**The Journey That Lead To Destiny"**

**Chapter Two: "Birthday"**

Things didn't quite go smoothly as one would have thought. The islanders were suspicious of Nadia, though a fifteen-year-old girl really couldn't do much to a whole island. But after a few months everyone began to warm up to her. She still felt like an outsider—Of course Riku and Sora was argue that with her. She had also become friends with their friend, Kairi. She sort of reminded her of her sister; of what memories she has of her sister. No matter how many people she was with or how many people she got along with, something always felt missing.

It was nearing a year since Nadia had arrived. It happened to be her sixteenth birthday and she hadn't told anyone but still felt upset no one had realized her hints. She blew off her normal schedule, singing happy birthday, and talking about her one birthday she remembered having with her parents.

Nadia sunk down on the trunk of a tree and cried. She knew she should have told someone but she was so use to people just _knowing_. She missed Demyx, Larene, and Naminé so much at that very moment.

Demyx would have done something totally outrageous like tie a bunch of balloons to her bed or give her a box of water balloons as a joke gift.

Larene would have made her do all sorts of things she rarely did due to her strict schedule Master Xander kept her on.

Naminé would have made her a gift, either a drawing or a piece of jewelry made out of a seashell or something similar.

She took out the drawing Naminé had made for her last year; it was a drawing of the sun and moon parallel to each other on the piece of paper perfectly divided into night and day, almost as if in harmony. She wondered if Naminé had somehow known what would happen and if there was more meaning to this picture.

"Nadia?" questioned a boy's voice.

_Crap. Riku why do you always show up at bad times_, thought Nadia.

"What?" asked Nadia almost a bit too harsh for her own liking.

"What's wrong?" asked Riku sitting down next to Nadia, hating to see a friend in pain.

"Nothing," said Nadia, still looking at Naminé's drawing.

"You don't cry over nothing. To be honest I've never seen you cry before," said Riku.

"And you better not tell anyone," said Nadia, glaring at him.

"Why would I?" asked Riku, his tone sincere.

Nadia didn't answer because she knew she couldn't win. She instantly felt shame about acting like that to Riku. She knew that he was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry Riku, I didn't mean to sound like that," said Nadia.

"It's fine. You're upset and I was prying," said Riku.

"It's not fine. I have no right to treat you like that; you were just trying to help. Trust me, if I felt you were prying I would just walked away," said Nadia.

"Good to know," said Riku.

"It so stupid, I don't even know why it's upsetting me so much," said Nadia, looking at her feet.

"You can tell me," said Riku.

"This day is sort of an annual celebration day typically, but now it's just haunted by memories I wished would leave me, even if it was just for today," said Nadia looking at Riku in a quick glance.

Nadia watched as Riku processed what she said. She saw the irritation written on his face. She hoped that he wasn't irritated at her, because she just couldn't take that right now.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that. I mean you hummed happy birthday all week, blew off your normal schedule, and not to mention you talked about a birthday that you had with your family. I didn't mean to listen in there, I just thought it was interesting," said Riku.

"It's fine. I should have just came out and told everyone. It doesn't matter who knows that," said Nadia.

"Well, happy birthday anyways," said Riku.

Nadia smiled softly. He didn't care that it was obvious he had already made her have happy birthday. He still wanted to make it more of a happy birthday.

"Thank you," said Nadia.

"Since you didn't tell us it was your birthday," said Riku in a dangerous tone.

Nadia raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had planned. She wasn't sure if she should run or not. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Birthday tickles," said Riku pinning Nadia and tickling her before she even could respond.

She laughed so hard she couldn't laugh anymore, to the point her stomach hurt and she couldn't breathe. She tried to push Riku off but couldn't muster much strength since she was still laughing.

"Riku, stop it. I can't breathe," said Nadia between laughs.

Riku stopped, obviously not wanting his friend to stop breathing on him. She didn't have the energy to even move to sit up.

"What are you two doing?" asked Sora seeing his close friend still on top of her.

"Oh nothing," said Riku pulling Nadia up.

"Leave them be, Sora," said Kairi.

Sora glared at Kairi, wanting to know what had been going on.

Riku and Nadia were glad that at fifteen neither Kairi's nor Sora's head were in the gutters yet. Neither of them wanted to explain that to them. Nadia wondered how they could still not think like that, like most fifteen year olds. Maybe they did and just didn't say it.

"Just have a little fun," said Riku.

"That sounded wrong," added Nadia, making a face.

"What are you talking about?" said a confused Sora.

"Nothing," said Riku glaring at Nadia.

"Why did you run off?" asked Kairi.

"Nothing important," said Nadia.

"It is too important," argued Riku.

Nadia sighed; she knew that Riku would win this argument too. She hated the fact he had been right all day.

"It's her birthday," said Riku.

"How is that not important?" gasped Kairi overdramatizing it to make a point.

"I can't believe I forgot," said Sora.

"Sora, you almost forgot your own birthday, Kairi's, and Riku's, but I didn't tell anyone it was my birthday," said Nadia.

"You did drop hints though. We just thought you had been bitten by one of those bugs that make you go crazy," said Kairi.

"Trust me, I act much different if it was that. I've been bitten by one of those bugs before. I get aggressive and hot-headed," said Nadia.

"Okay then," said Kairi.

"You left this at my house," said Sora holding out Nadia's sack.

"Thank you," said Nadia smiling, taking the bag, when the truth was she was rather angry Sora had touched her stuff.

"Happy birthday," said Sora.

"Thank you, Sora," said Nadia.

"Happy birthday," said Kairi.

"Thank you Kairi," said Nadia, feeling like she was repeating herself.

Nadia pulled out her book from the sack and flipped through the pages. The only thing that appeared was some odd birthday quotes and jokes. She knew that the book knew it was her birthday—Yes, her book could think on its own.

It had helped her a lot through the years teaching her everything she knew, besides cooking and most of the fighting skills she had learned.

"Does that book seriously have jokes in it," said Riku reading over Nadia's shoulder.

"Not always. Remember it has a mind of its own. It knows it's my birthday," said Nadia sticking her tongue out at Riku.

"That's it," said Riku faking to be angry.

Riku started to tickle Nadia again nearly getting kicked by her when she fell over. She had finally gotten out of her bad mood and she realized she didn't have that same pain she had for almost a year.

_Good heart, you've finally healed_, thought Nadia as she tried to get away from Riku.

"Kairi, don't just stand there! Help me!" exclaimed Nadia.

Kairi tried to distract Riku so Nadia could escape but she didn't weigh enough to really do much to Riku.

Sora decided to jump in on the pile of people as well, not really helping anyone. He just thought it looked fun and he didn't want to miss out on the action.

They all collapsed into one big pile of people.

"Get off of me. I'm suffocating," said Nadia who had ended up at the bottom.

Sora had to get off first so Kairi could get up, and then Riku could get up, and then, lastly, Nadia could get up.

Sora got off then helped Kairi up. Riku was able to get off after Kairi got off. He helped Nadia up. Nadia brushed the dirt off her black and purple cloak and blue shorts under the cloak.

"Can we _not_ do that again," said Nadia, getting irritated by the fact she would have to wash her cloak again today.

"Let's go down on the ocean," offered Kairi.

"Sounds good to me," said Nadia.

The four friends arrived at the beach.

The place Nadia had left and arrived at.

The place they went to everyday.

Nadia let the water run under her feet. She swooshed sand under her toes. She watched the sun as it set.

The sunset slowly washed over her skin.

She felt so alive, so happy, even if it was only for that moment, it was enough.

Moments like this made her forget the fact that she knew that she would have to start doing her duty as Guardian soon. She hadn't told the others about the prophecies she had found in her book a few days ago. She thought it was best they didn't know the horrors they had coming their way.

"You seemed distracted. I thought you'd be more upbeat on your birthday," said Kairi sitting down next to Nadia.

"I have my reasons," said Nadia, "like you have your reasons you have for pretending you're normal. I do know that you're a Princess of Light. I've known since we met."

Kairi was dumbfounded by what Nadia just said. She wasn't sure this was the Nadia she knew. The Nadia she knew wouldn't keep anything from her. She wondered if everything she knew about Nadia was a lie.

"It's best you stop fighting the facts. You can't be at inner war with yourself right now," said Nadia.

"Why not? Ignorance is bliss," said Kairi, watching Riku and Sora trying to push each other in the water.

"You'll know in time. I won't always be here to tell you the answers or to help you. You three have to learn to live without me," said Nadia.

"What? You're not making sense," said Kairi, her tone of voice mixed with confusion and anger.

"It's best you don't know. Like you said, ignorance is bliss," said Nadia, watching the water wash over her feet.

"What is with you? You're not making any sense and you're talking like this is the last time I will see you," said Kairi, her tone getting angrier with the second.

Nadia sighed. She knew that Kairi didn't understand, no one could understand. She was just trying to help them. She knew what would happen tonight and she wanted to be able to help them before then.

"Let me say this straightforwardly then. It might be the last time we see each other and be the same people we are now. There is going to be great change soon, I've seen it in the stars. When there is great change, Guardians are called out to serve their duty," said Nadia, "meaning I'll be leaving somehow."

Kairi was now looking at teary eyed at Nadia. Nadia hid her own eyes by her dark blue hair hoping to hide the fact that she had tears in her own. She was scared for the future and she didn't know how it all would happen.

"I won't let you! You can't do that!" yelled Kairi.

Riku and Sora walked over, getting the fact that something was happening between their two friends. Nadia wished she hadn't said a word now. She didn't want anyone getting in the way.

"It's not a choice, Kairi. I have a duty that is beyond my control. I have to handle whatever madness may come with my duty," said Nadia as calmly as she could muster.

"What's going on?" asked Sora.

"Nadia is leaving," said Kairi.

"You can't leave!" yelled Sora.

Riku said nothing, just looked at Nadia hoping she was joking. He knew from one glance she wasn't. His face fell knowing it was true.

"I can help it. As a Guardian I have a duty to protect and things are changing in the universe. It's my job to make sure nothing bad happens. I'm sorry," Nadia said sadly.

Sora was still fuming. He wasn't hearing a word Nadia said just his own anger.

Kairi could now see the fact that Nadia was just upset as they were. "I understand. We're going to go for a walk. We'll be back," said Kairi pulling Sora away from Nadia and Riku.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Riku asked quietly, not looking at Nadia.

"I'm afraid I am," said Nadia the tears threatening to fall.

Riku's face fell even more. He knew there was no chance now and that stung.

"I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this either," said Nadia.

"You can't control it," said Riku.

They didn't say anything for a while. Nadia just took deep, uneasy breaths.

"Riku?" said Nadia, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" replied Riku.

"I'm scared," said Nadia.

"Of what?" asked Riku.

"Of being alone out there without anyone else," said Nadia looking over at Riku.

"You'll be fine. If anyone can do it you can," said Riku, but the truth was he was worried about the same thing.

Nadia smiled and hugged Riku. He just froze there. She couldn't help not crying, not really knowing why.

"Don't cry, I hate it when you cry," said Riku.

"Sorry," said Nadia forcing herself to stop talking. "I better go find Sora and Kairi," she said, letting go of Riku.

Riku almost stop her but let her go. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

Nadia started to head toward the path when she felt a pull on her body. She screamed, totally surprised and unable to reach her sword. She was being pulled toward a black portal.

"Nadia!" yelled Riku.

Nadia tried to fight. She was terrified, she couldn't even see her captor. The grip only tightened.

"Stay away—or—I'll kill her," stuttered Nadia's captor.

Nadia knew that voice anywhere. "Demy?" asked Nadia.

"I'm sorry for this. I didn't have a choice. They were going to kill Naminé," said the captor.

"Riku, it's okay," said Nadia.

"But," said Riku.

"Remember what I said about not knowing," said Nadia.

Riku frowned but tossed her bag over. He knew he wasn't going to stop her. There wasn't any way to stop her when she had her mind set.

"I'm not going to fight," said Nadia.

Her captor, Demyx, let go, trusting Nadia. He knew she wouldn't run, she never doubled crossed her word.

"We'll meet again, I know it," said Nadia.

Demyx pulled her toward the portal. Nadia went into the portal. She hadn't been able to see Riku glaring at Demyx.

* * *

Please review. This is my first story so I would love feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hug and kisses for my beta-reader Ryuu-Xana for all her help.


End file.
